


us against the world, baby

by hyuckcurse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Runaway boys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckcurse/pseuds/hyuckcurse
Summary: It's the kind of night where Jaemin confesses his promise again in the middle of nowhere and Donghyuck cries.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	us against the world, baby

**Author's Note:**

> basically, i have always been thinking about a runaway themed story and also about soft boyfriends being whipped for one another, AND THEN nahyuck breathed, so i took the chance and ran with it :D i really hope i did the soft boyfriends tag a justice because wbk i suck a lot hhhh 
> 
> english is not my first language but i already asked for help from my talented friends to point out typos and grammar mistakes :] (i love you guys, thank you so much!!)
> 
> IMPORTANT!! : i believe there is nothing triggering in what i wrote, however, there is a mention, just once (!!) about donghyuck's father being alcoholic and violent, so be mindful if it can affect you and i'm very sorry too :(

“Duckie, stop moving so much.” Jaemin grumbled into Donghyuck’s neck, feeling annoyed that he was interrupted when he was so close to falling asleep. His arms were wrapped tightly around Donghyuck’s waist, their legs tangled together while Donghyuck had his face buried in Jaemin’s hair. It was the kind of night where they would usually stop somewhere along the road, content with just lying on the back of Donghyuck’s truck, surrounded with the many soft blankets they brought along and drinking canned beers under the vast night sky littered with shining stars. 

“Sorry babe,” Donghyuck pecked the top of Jaemin’s head, “Go back to sleep.” Donghyuck tightened his hold around Jaemin’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his body to get more warmth. 

“Nah, I don’t actually feel like sleeping anymore.” This time, it was Jaemin who shifted, positioning his body so that he would hover on top of Donghyuck, legs over Donghyuck’s hips and his elbows on each side of Donghyuck’s head. Donghyuck’s hands immediately settled over Jaemin’s back, fingers tracing patterns on them. 

“Hi baby.” Jaemin whispered, putting a smile on Donghyuck’s face.

“Hello, love.” 

Jaemin leaned down and Donghyuck lifted his head, their lips meeting halfway. The kiss they shared was soft—Jaemin could still taste the beer on Donghyuck’s lips, mixed with the sweet taste of strawberry that came from Donghyuck’s favourite chewing gum. 

Slowly the kiss turned into a fierce one, with Donghyuck running his tongue over Jaemin’s lips while his hands squeezed Jaemin’s waist. Jaemin gasped, allowing Donghyuck’s tongue to enter his mouth and explore every surface in it. The kiss turned sloppy and messy. Their teeth knocked against one another as they kissed again and again, with such force as if they would never have the chance to do it again. 

Jaemin was the first to pull away to catch his breath. He looked beautiful like this, Donghyuck thought, cheeks flushed red and lips swollen from all the kisses they shared. Jaemin had always been pretty, his pretty boy. Donghyuck still couldn’t believe that Jaemin was his, his to hold, his to kiss, and his to love. Three years had passed since they got together, but every time Jaemin did something, Donghyuck found himself tripping and falling apart again just for Jaemin. 

“What are you thinking about, lover boy?” Jaemin asked, his thumb stroking Donghyuck’s cheek gently. Lover boy. Jaemin loved calling Donghyuck with that nickname. When Donghyuck asked why, Jaemin had said — It’s because you have proved yourself to be one, baby. 

“You, and how beautiful you look right now above me.” Donghyuck grinned as he saw the blush on Jaemin’s cheeks spread further.

“Shut up, loser.” 

Jaemin leaned down once again for a short peck before he lifted his body off Donghyuck to sit cross-legged next to him. Donghyuck followed after him, sitting up from his position while his hands reached out for the new pack of beer he had put aside. Donghyuck opened one can and handed it over to Jaemin who graciously took it. He then opened one for himself, sipping it slowly. Jaemin closed the gap between them, putting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder, and intertwining their hands together. 

It was pleasantly quiet between them as they enjoyed one another’s presence — until Donghyuck spoke.

“Min.” 

“Hm?”

“Do you regret this?”

Jaemin understood what Donghyuck meant by this. It meant the situation they were in, as runaway boys. They were not on a road trip where they had a fixed date to return back to the place they once assumed to be home. They were now on their way to start a new life together, leaving every bad memory they had behind, except for the promise to tell their best friends about the new place they were going to settle in. 

It took every single strength in both of them to pack their bags and to leave the people they had accepted as family over their own, but the urge to start anew was so strong that they didn’t think about turning back. Donghyuck and Jaemin both came from a broken family, Donghyuck with an alcoholic and violent father, while Jaemin with a pair of parents that didn’t give a shit about him except for reputations and standards. They found home in one another, one they couldn’t compare to the acceptance their small friend group offered. 

It was Jaemin that suggested for them to leave, and it was Donghyuck that broke the news to their friends a few days prior to their leaving. The situation was emotional. All seven of them cried and hugged one another a little too tightly. They were devastated by the news, but then again, it was for their own good. The seven of them spent all the time they had left together, showing affection like never before out of fear they would not be able to meet one another anymore. Since they wanted to avoid the risk of their whereabouts being found, they settled with not contacting one another along their journey, promising to only update once they reach a new destination. 

“I don’t, Duckie. Never did I regret anything that includes you.” Jaemin looked up, eyes meeting Donghyuck’s. “I was the one who suggested for us to start a new life, love. I want this. There’s nothing for me to regret when I have set my life to be with you, forever.” With that last word, Jaemin brought up their intertwined hands, leaving a kiss on Donghyuck’s ring finger. “And trust me when I say that one day, this finger will have a ring on it, sealing all my promises to you and making you my home permanently.”

Tears welled up in Donghyuck’s eyes, blurring his view of Jaemin’s face before they started to fall. Donghyuck could never bring himself to not cry in front of Jaemin. He had seen Donghyuck in his vulnerable states countless times, and he knew that Jaemin would always be there to pick up Donghyuck that had been broken to pieces just to put him back together. 

And he would always be ready to do the same for Jaemin, whenever he needed him to. 

“Noo baby, don’t cry please.” Jaemin turned his body to the side so that he could cup Donghyuck’s face properly, thumbs brushing away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming out of Donghyuck’s eyes. 

“Fuck you, Jaem, how can I not cry when you say that kinda shit.” Donghyuck replied, though there was no bite in his words. 

“Not if I fuck you first, Duckie.” Jaemin winked and wiggled his eyebrows, earning himself a slap on the shoulder from Donghyuck. 

“Way to ruin the moment, you whore.” 

That comment made Jaemin laugh and Donghyuck rolled his eyes before he placed his head on Jaemin’s chest, heaving a sigh as he felt Jaemin hugged his shoulders. It wasn’t exactly a comfortable position for them, but they didn’t mind it. 

“Thank you, Min.”

“For what?”

“For having faith in us, trusting that we would work no matter what.”

Donghyuck felt a kiss on the top of his head, and the arms around his shoulders tightened. 

“For us, always, without a doubt.”

Donghyuck pulled back from Jaemin’s embrace to sit up straight, this time it was his hands that held Jaemin’s face in them. He started to leave small pecks on Jaemin’s face, his forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, chin, and finally, Jaemin’s lips. 

“I love you so much, Min, only you.”

Jaemin grinned and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose on Donghyuck’s. “And I love you more, baby, more than you can imagine, and only you too, I promise.”

Both of them had the same content smiles on their faces, hearts filled with warmth and giddiness over the idea of spending a lifetime with one another. Donghyuck was Jaemin’s home and safe net, just like how Jaemin was Donghyuck’s. They did come from a broken place, but they had found one another to be whole again, and nothing could change that.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for making it to the end, i hope the fic made you soft and mushy just like how it did to me hehe <3
> 
> leave kudos and comments please, they make my days <3
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jennverse) !! my cc is in my bio so you can scream at me there too :D


End file.
